Random Objects: the Sequel
by singingturrets
Summary: Singingturrets is BACK BABY! This is just like the original random objects that everyone loved...just different objects. Gwevin as always! Please read and review!
1. Intro

A/N: Singingturrets is BACK BABY!!!!!!! I know it's been like a year, but forgive me. I haven't forgotten you guys. Here is my sequel to Random Objects. As the other was, this story includes 15 one-shots that each pertain to their own random object. Hopefully this one is as enjoyed as the other one was.

Objects:

Condom

Stuffed Animal

Lamp

Couch

Dryer

Trampoline

Microphone

Crib

Swing

Remote

Trophy

Window

Dress

Swimming Pool

Picture


	2. Condom

A/N: Well, here's the first one. Enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I forgot how much I missed this website!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I used to call Kevin's car a Camero. Apparently, as my sister tells me, I was wrong. It's actually a Dodge Challenger. So…that's been corrected.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own this!

Condom:

Ben Tennyson sat in Kevin Levin's garage, perched upon a counter on the left side of the room. He was choosing the next words he would say carefully. If he didn't say the right thing, there was no way Kevin would help him.

"Kevin?" the brunette asked from his seat on the counter-top. "Did you know that you're my bestest, _bestest _friend?"

The boy being spoken to pulled himself from under his car. He looked up at Ben with a puzzled expression. In return, the other just looked at him earnestly, awaiting an answer. The two merely stared at each other for a moment before Kevin, rolling his eyes, sat up and muttered, "What do you want, Tennyson?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Ben asked, fake astonishment etched upon his face.

Kevin just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you got me," the younger admitted as he hopped from his seat. "Can I borrow twenty bucks?"

"…No," said the other and then slid himself back under his Dodge Challenger.

"_Please_, Kevin!" Ben pleaded as he walked towards the car. "The third season of Sumo Slammers comes out on DVD today, and I don't get my allowance until Friday!"

"And why is this my problem?" the raven head asked from beneath the vehicle. "Just wait until Friday. You'll live."

"But I NEED it!" the younger boy cried, falling to his knees a few feet from the Challenger.

For the second time, Kevin came out from under the Challenger, looking at Ben with a most annoyed expression. "If I do this," he said, "will you go away and leave me alone?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" the other exclaimed and jumped to his feet.

"And will you pay me back as _soon _as you get your allowance?"

"Uh-huh! I promise!"

"_Fine_." Kevin stood up and pulled out his wallet from a back pocket. "You owe me big time, Tennyson."

"I know, I know," Ben said impatiently, rocking back and forth as Kevin opened the wallet.

But as Kevin did so, a small package fell loose from the said contraption and landed on the floor.

"Kevin?" Ben asked as both the boys looked down at the fallen item. "Is that a condom?"

"N…No!" the older exclaimed as he kicked the package across the room and out of view.

"It so is!" Ben argued. "Why in the Hell do _you _need a condom?"

"In…in case I need it, I guess," Kevin replied, his cheeks turning crimson.

"In case you need it? Who are you going to use…it…on…," realization struck Benjamin's face as he spoke. Kevin, all the while, avoided eye contact.

"Ugh!" the younger exclaimed. "You…you two aren't-"

"Kevin?" came a feminine voice that just entered the room. "Are you here?"

Gwen Tennyson came into view, causing uproar from her already upset cousin.

"You!" Ben yelled accusingly, pointing at the red head as she came closer to the two. "You're going to Hell!"

"_What_?!" the young girl asked. "What did_ I_ do?

"You're not in the right to ask questions, Missy!" the young boy reprimanded, finger still pointed at his cousin.

"…right," Gwen replied, then turned to Kevin, whose face was buried in his hands. "Anyways, I came to see if you-"

"Oh, _I_ know why you came over here!" the brunette interrupted. "You came over so you two could do _nasty_ things to one another!"

"_What_!?" was the young girl's reaction again.

"You know what!" Ben Tennyson replied and then stomped out of the room.

"What did you say to him?" the red head asked Kevin once her cousin was gone.

A/N: Comments, concerns. I need feedback people!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Stuffed Animal

A/N: Object three has been born! Don't expect such quick an update all the time, though. This is just an outcome of my Sunday boredom. And it's in Kevin's point of view by the way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. (Not that smart. Sorry)

Stuffed Animal:

I walked towards Gwen's front door, eager to tell her about a tip I received about some alien activity. I figured that afterwards we would go pick up Ben and investigate. I was surprised, however, when _he _in fact opened the door instead of her or her parents.

"Um…hi?" I said, stepping back a few feet to make sure that I had the right house.

"Thank _God_," was Ben's initial reply. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Talk sense into whom?" I asked, although I was pretty sure he was referring to Gwen. The boy led me inside the house's foyer and then took the direction towards the living room.

I walked inside to find Gwen on the couch with her head in her hands, looking solemnly in the direction of the front window.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Cody," he muttered. "She's been depressed about him all day."

_Cody_? Who was Cody?

"What did he do?" I then asked, trying to sound like I wasn't all too concerned with the matter. My mind, however, was on frenzy.

"Disappeared off the face of the Earth," Ben replied. "Now Gwen feels all abandoned." He walked to the couch and sat down beside his cousin while I hesitantly followed suit.

She feels abandoned by a guy? She's that upset? But I thought that we…I thought that we-

"-and now she's practically in tears because we can't find him," was the latter part of Ben's new speech that I had just tuned in.

"It's been a week already," Gwen quietly moaned as she slowly shook her head.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," I said with all I could muster. It was the only thing I could think of to say, without revealing my panic that is.

"I don't know….," she replied, trailing off, and I walked towards the window.

It just didn't make sense. Gwen and I were…we were…well, we weren't _officially _anything…but we were obviously _something_…I gave her that locket-

"Kevin?" Ben asked, pulling me back into the conversation. "Feel like joining the rest of us?"

"Hardy-har-har, Tennyson," I said, then sat down in the armchair opposite him and Gwen.

"I know this is probably annoying you two," Gwen muttered, "but you have to understand, Cody and me were _really _close. We…we were practically-"

"They were practically a couple," Ben interrupted, starting an eye roll from his cousin.

Great. They were talking about couple-ness…. I was right. How I look really does repulse her. For a while I almost thought it didn't matter….

"Gwen?" I heard her mother call from the top of the stairs. "I found Cody!"

"Oh, thank goodness." The girl jumped up instantly and ran towards her mother.

I felt sick to my stomach and almost as if I was going to tear up, and there was no way in _hell _I was going to do that in front of Tennyson. Being made a fool of once in a day was hard enough.

I got up and walked towards the foyer, reaching the foot of the stairs at the same time as Gwen. I was carrying in my arms rejection, she a stuffed animal.

Wait-_what_?!

"Look, Kevin. It's Cody!" She exclaimed, squeezing the thing tight against her chest.

I felt the temperature in my cheeks rise as realization struck me.

_God, _I'm an idiot.

A/N: Thoughts? Please read and review!


	4. Lamp

A/N: Here is installment 3!!!!!!!!!!! In this one the couple is married and all. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns this, not me.

* * *

Lamp:

Gwendolyn Levin turned off her television, eyes instinctively glancing to the clock. It was three past eleven and _way _past the time she knew she needed to be sleeping. Her thoughts raced to the things she had to do the next day: pay the power bill, do laundry, take her daughter to soccer practice. The mere idea of them all made her exhausted.

Her eyes next went to her husband, who was idly flipping through a magazine. He, on the other hand, looked quite awake and most likely unwilling to turn off the lights…well, _light_. The only brightness in the room now was the source coming from his lamp.

Gwen knew she had to handle this delicately. One false move and an argument could start. However, this didn't give her unease; her and her husband fought constantly (it was just a factor of their relationship). She simply didn't feel like dealing with a confrontation tonight, though.

The initial idea was to make him think it was _his _idea to turn the lamp off. The red head mustered a yawn, obviously fake because of its high volume, but Kevin paid her no regard. He merely read on about cars or tools or whatever other nonsense.

Now, slightly irritated, the woman tried again, sighing rather loudly in order to get her husbands attention. But this attempt was also in vain. Kevin, again, gave her no answer.

"_Goodness_, it's late," Gwendolyn now said, looking eagerly in her husbands direction.

All that she got was a, "Huh," in reply.

Okay, this obviously wasn't working. However, a slightly more devious thought crept into the young woman's mind.

Grinning to herself, Gwen pulled off her part of the covers. She then swung herself over on top of her husband and was now straddling his lap. He, in return, looked up at her puzzlingly. Although he had his own ideas on where this was going, he learned long ago to never assume anything when his wife was concerned.

"Um…," Kevin stated. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you something," the woman replied, smiling.

"Okay…what?"

Gwendolyn leaned in, slowly and deliberately until she was only an inch from her husband's lips. She then rubbed a hand up against his right thigh, sending shivers up his spine. She caught an elevation in his breathing, and knew exactly what her husband thought this would lead to.

But with her other hand, she sneakily reached for the cord of the lamp, and just as she wrapped her fingers around it, she whispered in a tone that could be thought of as nothing but seductive, "Bed time."

With that she turned off the light and rolled off to her side of the bed.

"Damn you," was all her husband could say.

* * *

A/N: This one gave me some trouble. I don't know if I really captured how an older couple would act, but I tried nonetheless. Please tell me what you think! And please be honest! I'm open to constructive criticism.


	5. Couch

A/N: Just for the record, I wasn't too fond of Lamp. Like one of you guys said: it was cute but not one of my best. But anyway I'm over it, and hopefully this installment is better

So this fic is Couch, and I had an extremely fun time writing it. There hasn't been anything specifically romantic happen between the couple yet so I'm glad that my head popped out this thing. And just to warn you, it'll get kind of racy, but not enough for me to label it mature in my opinion. I mean, PG-13 movies have the same things that this one-shot does. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If any of you actually think I own Ben 10, I feel sorry for you. ;)

* * *

Couch

Rain was pouring dismally outside, making it impossible for any out-of-the-house venture. Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin were sitting on the latter's couch, one flipping idly through TV channels while the other was close to dozing off.

"Oh, forget this," Gwendolyn muttered, turning off the television. She sat in silence for a moment before turning to the other and asking, "Is Ben still coming over?"

"Nah," Kevin replied then stifled a yawn. "He texted me earlier and said that he's waiting 'til the rain lets up. I doubt that he'll even show."

"Yeah…he didn't want to come anyway." The red head crossed her arms and was silent again. Then, feeling a need to say something since the other had not, added, "You know this really wasn't how I wanted my day to go. I was looking forward to the lake."

"Well, you should've watched the weather channel then," Kevin replied casually but seeing the death glare by his companion quickly mustered, "Come on. It's not like _I _wanted this to happen either."

Gwen stared at him a moment longer before saying, "_Actually_, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." She then went to stare at the blank TV screen.

"And why in the Hell would I want it to rain," the other asked skeptically, turning to face the girl, "especially if I was planning to go out where the rain would be?"

"I don't know…maybe just in spite of me." But then a thought hit her, a very mischievous thought. "…_or _maybe you wanted it to _just _so you could get the two of us alone here."

"_What_?!" the other exclaimed. "W-what makes you think-"

"Just _consider _it, Kevin," Gwen continued as she turned towards him. "_You _told me that I should have watched the weather channel, which could easily imply that you watched yourself."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Hold up, now, I'm not finished…_so_, by knowing that it was going to rain, you kept on with our plans today anyway, ensuring that I would be stuck with you here."

Kevin just stared at her, wide-eyed, until he could come up with a reasonable defense. "Nice conclusion, Pumpkin, but there's just _one _problem with your plan…. Your cousin was supposed to come along with us. Did you forget about him?

"No, not at all," Gwen replied, adjusting herself to a more comfortable sitting position. "You said yourself that you doubt Ben would show, and you understand him a lot better than I do sometimes. You could have easily known that Ben would skip out on us."

The raven head couldn't even muster a reply. Of course, He hadn't _really _conspired this, but it was quite an ingenious plan and something that he could easily see himself doing.

Well…if the thought of them alone didn't scare the Hell out of him, that is.

Gwendolyn merely smirked for a second, but seeing the boy's shaken state, continued the conversation. "Come on, Kevin. I _know _you didn't really plot that. I was just trying to make a point."

"What point?"

"That we're alone together."

If it was possible for his eyes to open wider, Kevin's did ten-fold. "W-why do you need to make _that _point?"

Gwen just stared at him. "You're not really asking me that, are you?"

"Um…_yes_?"

"_Oh_, my God!" The red head stood up on the start, extremely irritated. "I'm giving you open opportunity, and you're saying that?"

"Opportunity for what?" Kevin asked, obviously not getting the point.

"Forget it," Gwen replied, now heading for the door. "I'd rather chance the rain than sit here and play twenty questions with you."

She had left the room by the time Kevin realized, and he caught her just in time, with her hand on the door handle. "Gwen, wait!"

When she turned around her eyes were red and wet with tears. "Look, Kevin, just forget I mentioned it."

"I can't just-"

"Of _course _you can. It's my fault anyway. I keep putting myself out there, and if you _really _wanted something to happen between us then you would-"

"C-can you just stop _talking _for a second," Kevin interrupted. In reply she started, but thought better of it and didn't speak.

After a few deep breaths Kevin stepped forward, heart racing from the thought of what he was about to do. He was now directly in front of Gwen, who was now dumbstruck. He could only look at her at first, but after gaining enough courage, hesitantly moved his lips in the direction of hers.

Gwendolyn now understood, and quickly started what Kevin was afraid to do. She brought her lips to his with no hesitation, simultaneously wrapping her hands around his neck. He, in return, uncertainly took his own to the small of her back.

The kiss was simple at first, sweet and what their first should have been, but it wasn't long before it grew more urgent, and the two let their hormones take control of their actions.

Eventually Gwen was against the wall, struggling to find her breath while Kevin pressed his body closer to hers. His hands quickly began to wander, and it took all his concentration to tell her that he was taking her to the couch….

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, altogether pretty happy that it rained.

* * *

A/N: …yeah, I don't think that I am capable of writing a lemon (at least without being completely mortified the whole time) I can read them, but writing them… I don't know. I'm just going to let you kids use your context clues.

So, what did you think? Reviews make me happy so PLEASE do so!!!! I'll love you forever! Lol!


	6. Dryer

A/N: 29 Reviews! Yah! I feel so appreciated! Thanks to everyone that's given feedback so far. It's great to know that you guys actually enjoy this. So this one is Dryer and is based on a previous trauma that I went through (and have been ever since teased for). I decided that I was going to make Gwen suffer the same humiliation as I.

* * *

Dryer

"I'm just having a _little_ trouble comprehending this is all," Kevin stated, looking at me with a most perplexed expression. "I mean-how can you-"

"Don't…_mention _it," I said through clenched teeth. After being mocked and teased to death at my own home, I was in no state to endure the same treatment at my boyfriend's.

"But, Gwen, you actually dried-"

"I said don't _mention _it! Ugh!" I buried my face in my hands, and he just chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. We sat on his front porch in silence for a few moments before he tried the subject at a different angle.

"So, um…what happened to the-ugh…remains?"

"Dad buried them in the backyard."

"Oh…." I know deep down that he was trying to be compassionate, but despite that the stupid little boy inside of Kevin just _had _to come out and ask, "What did they _look _like?"

I stared at him, horrorstruck. "You're asking me what his dead remnants _looked _like!?"

"Um…is that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Well, _I'm _not the one who killed him."

I shook myself from out of his grip. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"So. Do you think that Tom cares for the fact that you _accidently_ killed him? He's dead either way."

"You know you're doing a shitty job of making me feel better." I stated, glaring off into the yard in front of us.

"Gwen, even if I told you that the thing had it _coming _for him, you still wouldn't feel any better. This is just something that you're gonna have to suffer through."

"…I know…."

We were silent a moment before he couldn't help bringing it up again, "I _still _can't believe you fried your cat in the dryer."

* * *

A/N: It's short-I know-I'm sorry!! It's just what happened. And in case you're wondering, yes I fried a cat of mine in the dryer. I was putting clothes in it and was called out of the room. The thing jumped in when I wasn't around to see it, and you get the picture. I have not since lived it down.

By the way, there's a poll on my profile for what you guys think should be my next fanfiction project. Though I'm probably going to at least try and finish Affection after I'm done with the random Objects sequel, I still want an insight on what you guys would rather me work on next. There are four choices so please vote. You know you want to….

Please Review!


	7. Trampoline

A/N: Hello people!!!!!!!!! Okay, I think I officially scared everyone with the Dryer fic. My bad! So to even out the scale, Trampoline was made to be...um…not disturbing. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and here we go-

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10…yet….

* * *

Trampoline

The crisp air was getting colder by the minute, and to this I know I was consciously aware. I could feel the hairs standing up on my arms, I could see my breathe make smoke screens ahead of me. Still, however, I didn't budge, just stayed rooted to my place on Ben's trampoline.

I had been there for hours.

The evening started out simple enough: Ben and me just hanging out. We hadn't done it in ages. Kevin was…well, to be honest I had no idea where Kevin was, so Ben and I decided we would just watch a movie at his house or something. It sounded fine at first.

Why am I always wrong?

Don't misjudge me, Ben didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…just that…well, I'm jealous. I'm jealous as Hell.

Julie came over about halfway through our movie, just wanting to see if Ben wanted to do something with her. He explained that it was a "cousin night" as he called it, but I, being the understanding, compassionate person I'm always accused of, invited her to join.

I think I just enjoy torturing myself.

There we were: three amigos on the couch…or in actuality: the couple and the third wheel. And as the minutes passed I became more and more aware of that matter.

First Ben draped his arm around her shoulder; to that I wasn't really bothered. I mean, I _expected _at least that.

But then a few minutes passed, and she had leaned her head against him, sighing contently. For some reason now I felt extremely lonely.

A whisper in her ear, a giggle, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was in dangerous territory, for with every passing moment, my thoughts returned faster and faster to the boy whose company I was desperately missing right now.

I excused myself, but no questions were asked. I knew I wasn't really wanted there.

I walked out of Ben's back door and into the night sky….

So there I was, alone and completely forgotten. And the idea of that depressed the Hell out of me. I'm usually not the one for a "pity party", but that night I couldn't help thinking of all the things I was living without…and the person I was living without as well.

_God_, I hated him. He had made my life a walking cliché. Why couldn't I just forget him, leave him at his car and move on? My life would have been so much easier if I could.

But even the thought of such was a lost cause. I couldn't live without him, and I knew why. I just didn't want to say it, not even to myself.

It was easier to be mad than depressed, so I glared at the stars, thinking of all the reasons that I wanted to punch him repeatedly in the gut.

He wouldn't make a move. Sure if our lives were in danger he would act somewhat affectionate, but the rest of the time-nada. And I was sick of it.

It was obvious that he had feelings for me. The degree of those feelings I didn't know, but I could see it in the way he looked at me. He was just…I don't know…scared. Why did he have to always be so fucking scared?

He was always making those stupid jokes at the worst time ever. I mean, come on, was there ever a filter put on-

"Hey."

I sat up, looked to my left and, sure enough, there he was, and smiling at me like all was alright in the world.

And everything was _not _alright with the world.

"Go away," I replied, then lay back down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked while he put his hand on the outside metal. He obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm just busy hating you right now," I sneered, rolling over to the side so that _I _could leave instead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, and then walked over to block my way as I tried to get off. "What did _I_ do?"

"You were born," I muttered, pushing him aside so that I could get away.

"Well, I can't _help _that," he replied, now smiling. "But if you want, I'll take you to go yell at my mom about it."

I just glared at him, and he immediately got the message that joking wouldn't help. I knew that I was being bitchy and childish, but it was all I could do to keep from crying.

"Really, Gwen," he then said, looking a little scared," what did I do?"

"Don't ask me that." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed me at the arms and held me in place.

"_Why _are you so mad at me?"

I squirmed, but it was pointless. "I _don't _want to talk about it."

"And I _don't _care. Now tell me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on, Gwen, stop acting stupid." He let go of me, now glaring at almost the same extent as myself. "_Why _are you mad at me?"

I just looked at him, shooting him daggers.

"_Why _are you mad at me?"

Nothing still, but I could feel the tears starting to fill up in my eyes.

"_Why are you mad at m-"_

"Because I'm in love with you, God _Damn it_!"

I turned on my heels to stomp away. He grabbed my arm, but I shook it off. I made a few steps before he grabbed me again. This time, though, it was rougher: he spun me around on the spot.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

He only shook his head in return and crashed his lips against mine. My only thought was to resist, to run away. And I tried. But he was determined and moved his lips against mine urgently.

I kicked; I tried to push him away. But it was useless. And as mad I was, I figured that the only way to truly prove how angry I was would be to move _my _lips even rougher against his.

I think we both made our points that night.

* * *

A/N: um… I didn't attend it to be so angsty. That's just what happened. Of course, I never really _plan _any of these one-shots anyway. I just sit at the computer and well…things like this happen.

Review, take my poll, do something people!!!! …please?


	8. Microphone

A/N:…you know, I usually have something to say, but tonight I've got nothing.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Gwen and Kevin would have been married by now or something.

* * *

Microphone

"Come on, Ben-seriously?" Gwendolyn Tennyson asked, trying to swipe a microphone from her cousin's hands.

"Don't even think about it, Gwen," the brunette replied, jumping out of the girl's reach. "You bought me this stupid thing, so I'm going to put it to good use."

"Humiliating me is _not _how to put a karaoke machine's microphone to good use," Gwendolyn argued, failing once again to snatch the object.

"It is when you bring two people together."

Gwen started but had to gather herself a moment before she could give an intelligible answer. "_That's _what you're trying to do?"

"I thought it was obvious," Ben stated, ducking from another swipe of his cousin's hands.

"How in the _Hell _is _that _supposed to bring us together?"

Ben pondered for a moment; obviously not haven _truly _thought through is intended actions. He was silent for this brief period but then answered, "It'll get you through the awkward stage."

"It'll put us _in _an awkward stage, you idiot!" Gwen exclaimed, now diving for the microphone. Kevin was meant to arrive at any minute….

"But it's the truth, Gwen," Ben argued. "Why should we run from the truth?"

"I haven't told you _once _that I lo-"

"Do you think that you _telling _me is the only way I could know the matter? It's so _obvious_, Gwen…. Obvious to everyone except him, anyway."

"Ben, _please_-"

But she was caught off…for the sound of an all too familiar engine made its announcement of pulling into the driveway. Gwen looked to Ben, complete horror etched upon her face.

The girl's eyes were now pleading, _begging_ for any escape from the embarrassment that was sure to come upon her. Her cousin noticed this; he pitied this, and so he decide he would cut her some mercy.

"Alright, Gwen, I'll make a deal with you," Ben said. The red-head eyed him cautiously, but to be honest had not much of a choice in the matter.

"What kind of a deal?" she asked.

Ben walked towards her, holding the microphone out for her to reach. "I'll promise that I won't tell Kevin, but I'll only make that promise if you admit to me what you won't admit to him."

"I-uh…," the brunette placed the microphone in the girl's hand, she could only stare at it.

"You better hurry, Gwen," Ben teased, looking out the window. "Kevin's coming up the walkway."

Gwen looked at the microphone, then up to her cousin. "O-okayi'minlovewithKevin."

Ben rolled his eyes. "So people can understand it, Gwen."

"I'm in love with Kevin." This time it was only a whisper.

"A little louder, pleas-"

"Alright!"

To poor Gwen's misfortune, this little outburst caused her not to hear Kevin's opening of the door, so when she went to do the deed, she was not aware of the boy's close presence.

She held the microphone to her mouth, glared at Ben, then said distinctly and very loudly for that matter, "I'm –in-love- with-Kevin!"

But the rest of the conversation, oh bother, I cannot bear to give, only save Gwen from even more embarrassment than was bestowed upon her that day, for who would want to recount prematurely admitting their love for someone…and especially in that one's presence?

* * *

A/N: To be honest I'm not really sure why I ended it like that…I think I just wanted to feel like more of a storyteller. And as for the microphone, I am perfectly aware that Ben could have told Kevin Gwen loved him without it, but come on, microphones just make saying things you don't want to more fun…oh, I don't know.

Please Review. It makes me happy.


	9. Crib

A/N: Well, I just got assigned my senior English term paper, and I am officially FREAKED OUT. I have to write ten typed pages on the variety human nature in The Canterbury Tales. Somebody shoot me!

Well, away from my stresses… here's Crib…well, you make your own assumptions about it.

Disclaimer: Jessica does not own Ben 10…and for some reason is talking in the third person….

* * *

Crib

His eyes had been fixed there for hours.

There was nothing special about it, just a wooden bed, with bars to protect its inhabitant. But despite its insignificance, Kevin Levin could not tear his eyes away. He was hypnotized, bewitched and by something as simple as a crib.

But no…it wasn't the crib…. It was the one who slept inside it that caught the young man's undivided attention.

Austen Marie Levin: his little girl, firstly named for his wife's favorite author, and secondly named for Kevin's recently deceased mother.

That little girl had taken complete hold over him.

When he had first learned of the girl's existence, that he and his wife were expecting a child, Kevin had felt really nothing but shock. The news in itself was enough to startle any a man, but as for Kevin…well, most matters of lesser importance were hard enough for him to deal with.

To put it frankly, he was terrified, not only for himself but for the baby. He couldn't imagine...bringing up a child in the mess that he called his life. His days were filled with blood and violence, war around every corner. It was torture enough to see Gwen hurt by something involving his work, but a child? He wasn't sure if he could stand it.

And then she was born, only a few days previous of this moment, and was so tiny in his arms. He held a girl who looked just like his wife, apart from the waves of raven locks atop her head. He was instantly captivated.

It was then that he knew what his true purpose was. It wasn't to save the world or even just his town. It wasn't to love his wife. It was then that Kevin knew that the main point in his life was that little girl. He was meant to love her, to protect her, to teach her what it meant to survive in this world, and if he was lucky…Austen Levin would be a lot more like her mother…and a little less like him.

* * *

A/N: Was it suckish? This was one of those things that kind of just happened. I'm sorry it's short!

And I named the baby after Jane Austen. LOL! I mentioned Pride and Prejudice as Gwen's favorite book before, and the name just fits the girl that I have pictured in my head! I'm going to use her in a fic in the future too; it's one of the ones on my poll. The story's dead last in the race, though, probably because it doesn't sound as cool written as it does in my head…oh, well. Please read and review!


	10. Swing

A/N: OMG! I just finished watching the movie and Kevin was HILARIOUS! Nathan Keyes did an excellent job with him. The movie was alright (at least it didn't suck in my opinion) But Kevin was great!!!

Here's Swing…so…yeah….

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, just my stories.

* * *

**Swing**

The sun was now beginning to set, sending mixtures of oranges and reds into the air. The air was cool and calm…which was just about the opposite of my feelings at the moment. My mind was racing, heart pounding. Every feeling of anxiety and pressure was exploding in my veins. And all because of that stupid red head who wouldn't get out of my brain.

No…she wasn't stupid. It just felt a little better to have something to complain about, rather than think about the words that had been wanting to escape out of my mouth for weeks now.

_I love you, Gwen._

Ugh! No, I didn't want to think about it. The words in themselves scared the Hell out of me, but not as much as the thought of actually saying them out loud to her.

Don't get me wrong-I wanted to tell her. Scratch that-I desperately _needed _to tell her. It was like the words were clawing at my insides, wanting nothing more to be free…. I wanted to tell her…but I couldn't.

I mean, _come on_. It's not like I expected to fall in love with the girl, and…it's not like I expected to fall in love with _anyone_. The concept just seemed so foreign and still…it felt so right.

And it was driving me crazy!

So I walked (slowly but surely losing my mind) through the concrete paths in Bellwood's local park. There were still some kids playing around, but for the most part the area was deserted.

And that was when I saw-oh, of _course_ I saw her-sitting alone on a nearby swing. She had her eyes to the ground (I guess determined not to see another face), and her feet were tracing patterns in the sand.

I knew I had to tell her. If I didn't I would go insane…so I walked in her direction, planning the words that would soon come out of my mouth.

"Uh, Gwen?"

She looked up, a few hairs falling over her face, and she looked like she had been crying. I started to ask, but she stopped me before I could begin.

"I'm just having some issues," she muttered. "Don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh," I replied, losing just about all of my confidence. "Is this a bad time then?"

"No, no-it's fine," she said, forcing a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." I walked behind her and began to gently push. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?" she asked as she glided back and forth through the air.

"We…we've been seeing each other for a long while now, right?"

"Well like five weeks," she replied. "But we've known each other longer than that so, yeah."

"Yeah, well, it seems like a good while to me…so I've been thinking that-"

"Wait a minute." She stopped on her feet, ending the flow of the swing and sending me back a bit startled. She turned on her feet and looked at me accusingly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wha-_No_! I'm not breaking up with you! What made you think that?!"

"You're…you're not?"

"Of course I'm not!"

"Oh," she took her eyes off me, obviously a little embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just…I just thought that-"

"Look, Gwen," I said walking around the swing to her and grabbing her hand. "I came over here because…well, because I needed to tell you that…" I looked her in the eye, anticipating the worst, "…that I love you."

She just stared at me wide eyed, and I immediately felt that this was a mistake. "Sorry…I just felt that I need to…oh, _damn it_!"

I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and asked me confusedly," Is _that _why you've been acting so weird lately?"

"What?" I asked, turning back to her.

"You've been so distant for the past two weeks, I thought that…I thought that you wanted to break up with me-that's why I asked, but… were you just worried about telling me that you loved me?"

"Uh…maybe…. It's just that-"

"How big of an idiot are you!?"

"Huh?" I asked, taken back.

"I mean, it's obvious that I'm fucking crazy about you, and you just pull that dumb charade and make me fear the worst because of it?"

"It wasn't a charade; I…wait a minute…_what _you say?"

She rolled her eyes and took a step to me, "I love you, Kevin."

"…" I couldn't say anything…only kiss her.

* * *

A/N: so…yeah, that's it. Read and Review! Oh, and just some little info for ya- the random objects trilogy is killing the others on my story poll. If you haven't already please go and vote…if not don't get mad when the next one I write isn't your favorite of the four!


	11. Remote

A/N: _Dang_! I can't believe I'm updating this. I haven't even been on the website in like forever. Sorry guys, life's just been ridiculously busy for me. For some reason tonight, though, I felt like working on some Gwevin. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this.

**Remote**

"This show is as boring as Hell," Kevin Levin complained, lounging on his girlfriend's living room couch. It was her turn to pick how they were spending their date night, and for some reason unknown to Kevin she decided that they were watching Little House on the Prairie reruns.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Gwen replied simply, not even bothering to take her eyes off of the screen . "I'll probably be able to hear this better if you're not here anyway."

"Oh, you say that now," the boy groaned, sitting up to get a better look at the red-head, "but as soon as I leave, you'll be cussing me out because I abandoned you or some bull-shit."

"Well, it looks like you're screwed then, so sit back and shut up."

Gwen grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, and her boyfriend obeyed her without so much as an eye roll. Over the few months of their relationship he had learned not to argue with her, at least not over the dumb things anyway. In the end it was never really worth it.

A few minutes passed in which Gwen was sighing contently and Kevin was as confused as Hell. He had never understood this dumb show, not that he had ever spent an extended amount of time watching it. He just remembered it being one of his mom's favorites, and that's what he was confused about. What was it with it women and Little House?

"Why do you _like_ this?" he asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

Gwen looked at him as if he was stupid, which was something he was used to sadly. "This show is amazing, Kevin. Why _wouldn't _I like it?"

"It's just so…._old_."

"So. It may be old but it has a really great story line and the romances are adorable. Besides it's one of the only shows I know that actually has morals."

"Morals are over-rated."

"So is my attraction to you."

_Damn_. He needed to shut up now before he got himself in trouble, so instead he directed his attentions elsewhere: to the remote on the other side of his girlfriend to be exact.

If he could only get a hold of the controller, then he could be rid of the dumb show. The TV in Gwen's living room was old and the power button was messed up. The remote was the only way to turn the thing on and off. All he had to do was get the remote and run, then he'd be free.

The only problem was getting passed Gwen.

Kevin knew that she'd be expecting him to try and get the thing; he did anytime they were watching something he didn't like. Unfortunately she never let him touch the remote. It was like she was always one step ahead of him, but not this time.

_This _time he had a plan, an actual, thought-out plan.

"Hey, Gwen?" Kevin asked in a very sweet and charming way.

"What do you want, Levin? she replied, not buying it for a second.

"Can I have a kiss?"

All the red-head did was raise an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Kevin exclaimed. "I want a kiss."

"Fine but make it quick."

The incident happened in the course of three to five seconds. Kevin leaned in and Gwen closed her eyes, then, while kissing his girl, the raven head snatched the remote and took off in the opposite direction, laughing like an idiot as he did so. He turned off the TV and bolted out of the house.

No one's really quite sure of what happened after that. All that's known is that Kevin went to school the next day with a broken wrist and a black eye.

A/N: Yeah…that was random even for me I think. But I guess that's why it's called Random Objects. Please Review!


End file.
